Ask Me No Questions
by XtinethePirate
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan. An interlude between the Jedi Boys in the shower leads to a pointed question... and an unexpected, but very emphatic, answer. Slashy PWP. [I'm told that a fireextinguisher is recommended. [blush]] Rated EXTREME R!


Sith, this one still embarrasses me. I was sipping copiously at my cognac to try to write this, and even then, I could feel my cheeks just light up like Rudolph's nose sometimes. I guess I'm just not cut out to be a slashy PWP author... but you have to try everything at least once, right?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TEMPLE MISTRESS! This is dedicated to you, for getting me to stop fretting and just _write_ the damn thing, without fretting about being too detailed. And also, more to the point, because I wrote it as your birthday present. Hope you enjoy! (well, your "don't read without a fire-extinguisher" comment was pretty indicative of your approval! (huggles))

* * *

**Ask Me No Questions….**

Anakin whimpered softly, shrugging his shoulders sensuously as the hot water pounded down on his body, kneading out all the tight knots of muscles that bunched in his back. Sith, but it felt _good_. For the past couple of months, he and Obi-Wan had been sent on one stupid mission after another, from desert to swamp to pitched battle. They had gone far too long without the basic amenities of civilization – hot running water being very high on that list. Now that he was back in the Temple, Anakin wanted to do nothing more than just _relax._

Well, he wanted to do something_ more_ than that, but the significant other _required_ for such activities was blissfully unaware of his junior partner's fantasies. Ah well….

Stretching languorously, Anakin pushed his fingers through the wet blonde curls that lay plastered on his face and neck, scrubbing half-heartedly to remove some of the accumulated dirt of the last ten planets from them. The movement made his back crack loudly, and he groaned again, twisting his spine to get all the kinks out of it.

He could just stay under the water forever… could fall asleep right there….

A loud pounding on the door made Anakin's eyes snap open.

"For _Sith's_ sake, Anakin, you've been in there almost an hour! What, by the _stars_, are you _doing?"_ Obi-Wan sounded irate, but then he usually did, so that was no surprise.

Closing his eyes, Anakin arched his back against the spray of water, listening with a smirk to Obi-Wan repeating his name over and over. What would it be like to have his uptight Master moan his name like that?

"_Anakin!"_

Pleasant thoughts…

Ignoring the thumping on the door to the fresher room, Anakin slid one hand down over his chest slowly, trailing his fingers across his stomach, and down again. If he closed his eyes, he saw only Obi-Wan's face, eyes bright and mischievous, hair ginger and soft to the touch. He would taste like chocolate….

_"Anakin! _Haja! _Anakin, _are you _listening _to me?"

Obi-Wan's hands would be calloused from wielding a lightsabre, his fingers long and elegant on Anakin's body, touching, stroking, caressing….

He couldn't suppress the loud moan of pleasure that tore free from his throat, picturing Obi-Wan - _his _Obi-Wan - as he came, before slumping forward to press his forehead against the slick tiles of the 'fresher.

_Fucking Sith._ He hadn't been able to do _that_ in a long time… not while he was sharing a tent with Obi-Wan. Not considering that he always _pictured_ Obi-Wan. Gasping out his Master's name in the heat of the moment, while said Master was right next to him was not something that Anakin wanted to try. Now, if his Master was _under_ him… that would make things completely different….

Anakin smiled faintly at the thought, turning his face to press his cheek against the cool tiles, unwilling to let go of _that_ pleasant image. Obi-Wan Kenobi, hair rumpled, cheeks flushed, eyes clouded with lust as he screamed out Anakin's name…the young Jedi Knight fairly purred at the thought.

A burst of cold air dispelled the steam in the room and made Anakin cry out in shock as the door hissed open. Swiftly, he called a towel off the rack with the Force, wrapping it around his hips as a severely irritated Obi-Wan came into the room.

"Are you _quite_ finished?" he demanded of his errant former Padawan, arms crossed, eyebrow arched.

Anakin smiled guilelessly, grabbing another towel to dry his hair. "Sorry Master, I was enjoying having hot water again, after being in the field for so long."

Obi-Wan was not impressed. "I could tell you were enjoying yourself, young one; half the _Temple_ could hear how much you were enjoying yourself."

Anakin felt heat rise in his cheeks, but smirked for Obi-Wan's benefit. "I just really like our 'fresher, Master," he announced innocently.

Obi-Wan eyed the fresher stall warily; his lip curled in faint distaste as he shook his head. "I would ask _why_ you… enjoy… it so much, but after that last mission, I would really rather not hear the answer." He shrugged out of his outer robe as he spoke, tossing the garment into the laundry basket with a fluid gesture.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies, Master," Anakin replied with a smooth smile, leaning against the sink and resolving to watch the show for as long as his oblivious Obi-Wan would allow.

His Master's only response was to laugh incredulously. "Don't think that I believe _that_ for an instant."

Anakin scowled, affronted by this slight to his honesty. "I've never lied to you, Master… at least not to a direct question," he amended.

"Really," Obi-Wan drawled, unclasping his belt and shrugging out of his under-tunic. "Then tell me, young one," he shot a mischievous look in Anakin's direction, a smile quirking the corners of his delicious mouth, "who were you thinking about?"

Anakin felt himself turn beet red, his mouth dropping open. He hadn't expected Obi-Wan to ever ask him _that_. "I-I'm afraid I don't… I… Master?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Anakin. Despite what you may think, I'm not a complete idiot." Obi-Wan replied with a smug smirk. "And you didn't answer the question, which proves me right."

"But I didn't _lie_," Anakin pointed out, with a self-righteous indignation. "Besides, why should I answer that question, when I know you wouldn't answer any of mine?"

"Fine," Obi-Wan faced Anakin fully, hands on his hips. Anakin had to force himself to look into his Master's eyes, rather than committing that perfectly muscled body to memory. Sith-damn the pants that the Jedi Master was still wearing… that would have made his day complete….

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan repeated, snapping his fingers in front of the younger Jedi's face. "What is it you want to know?"

'_Oh, _that_ was a mistake, giving me free reign to ask you _anything_ I want….'_ Anakin couldn't help the smile that blossomed over his features, growing wider as he noted how distinctly nervous Obi-Wan suddenly appeared.

Anakin eyed his Master with a predatory smirk as Obi-Wan retreated and stepped into the shower cubicle, noticing with a chuckle that the older man waited until _after_ he had closed the frosted glass door to remove his pants, tossing them over the top of the stall. Obi-Wan's modesty was…well, it was _cute_, really. Especially when contrasted with Anakin's own general disregard for clothing when in their apartments.

_'What to ask, what to ask? If he thinks I'm sexy? What his _true_ relationship with Qui-Gon was? What he would do if I were to slam him back against that wall and shove my tongue down his throat and rip off his clothes and…._

_'Focus, Anakin. _Focus_. Ah yes….'_

It was worth the question. His Master was so straight-laced and dignified all the time, paid an inordinate – and frustrating – amount of attention to the directives of the Order… but he was still human, after all….

Anakin leaned forward slightly, pitching his voice so that Obi-Wan would hear it over the water. "Are you a virgin?"

"I… I'm _sorry_?"

Anakin laughed. "You heard me Master. Are you a virgin?" It was a tough call. The man fairly exuded sex whenever he moved, and those perfect lips and that _faultless _body really deserved to be properly appreciated in the ways only a lover could provide. Anakin laughed at himself, realizing that he was almost _jealous_ at the thought of anyone touching his Master… anyone other than _him_.

"You _cannot_ be serious, Anakin. Ask me something else."

"No," Anakin replied evenly. "I'm curious, and if I have to get in there with you and force an answer out of you, then so be it!" And wasn't _that_ a pleasant thought? Him and Obi-Wan, naked under the pounding water that cascaded over their entwined bodies, pressing his Master's slender form back against the wall, kissing every inch of skin, biting, sucking, licking, _tasting_….

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Anakin shook his head, bringing himself back to the present moment. "Try me," he invited. _'Oh _Sith_, yes, please yes. Try me, Master… do anything you _want_ to me….'_

There was silence for a long moment. Anakin thought he heard his Master sigh in frustration, under the cover of the noise of the fresher.

"Come _on_, Obi-Wan!" he cajoled. "Hasn't there _ever_ in your _life_ been a woman who made your heart pound, who set your veins on fire, who managed to seduce you?"

"No." was the sharp retort.

"Vice-versa?" Anakin pressed, hardly daring to hope. His Master seducing another Padawan? That would be… sexy. Obi-Wan taking charge of things… he felt his smile grow wider.

"_No_, Anakin. Now stop asking me."

"So you've _never_..?"

"Never."

"So you _are_ a virgin then. Wouldn't it have just been easier to answer _that_ question straight out?"

"No."

Anakin sighed in frustration, pushing back his still damp curls in exasperation. Was Obi-Wan _deliberately_ trying to antagonize him? "_Yes_ it would have been, Master."

The water shut off abruptly, the door sliding open. Anakin raised his eyes to find himself looking at a smirking Obi-Wan leaning casually against the door frame. A smirking, wet, Obi-Wan. A smirking, wet, _naked_, Obi-Wan.

Anakin felt his jaw drop open, as he tried _very_ hard to look at his Master's _face._ And failed.

"I meant _no_, I'm not a virgin," Obi-Wan corrected him silkily, noting the direction of Anakin's gaze. Stepping from the fresher, he padded across the floor towards his stunned, speechless, younger partner.

"Bu-but you just said that you _were_…" Anakin tried to form a coherent thought, suspecting that Obi-Wan had tricked him in some way.

"I never said that, Anakin. Pay attention." Obi-Wan's bored tone lay over thinly veiled amusement.

"But you told me that you had never…."

"Ah," Obi-Wan paused, shaking an admonishing finger in Anakin's face. "I said I had never… with a woman. But that's hardly the same thing, now is it?"

That _smirk_. Anakin had never seen it curving his Master's sensuous lips before, the amusement plain in those stormy blue eyes. It was so utterly unlike any other expression on his uptight Master, making Anakin wonder how much he _actually_ knew about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Suffice to say, it made it very hard to breathe, especially as Obi-Wan moved closer. Close enough to touch, to kiss, to feel the heat rising from his body. As close as they could be, without actually touching. Anakin felt his body respond to his Master's close proximity, his heart pounding, his skin tingling, his eyes fixed on those soft lips.

"I've never slept with a woman, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, face only centimetres from Anakin's own, "but I don't _like_ women." His lips brushed against Anakin's own on the last word, causing the younger Jedi to start in surprise, followed by a yelp of shock as the towel was whipped from his waist.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said with a cheeky wink, drying off his hair roughly and wrapping the purloined towel around his own hips. He ran his eyes casually over Anakin's naked body, nodding once in approval and licking his lips lasciviously before exiting the room with a swagger.

Anakin sank slowly to the floor, knees too weak to support his trembling body. It had just taken one kiss, one _fucking_ kiss, to reduce him to a mass of jelly. What would it be like to have Obi-Wan actually _try_ to seduce him?

"Are you coming, Anakin?" his Master's voice floated in from the other room.

Struggling to his feet, Anakin lurched out of the fresher room. His heart was pounding in his ears, his face flushed bright crimson. Sith, and he had half expected _Obi-Wan_ to be the shy one of the two of them. Not… not this smirking, confident, and – _Force help him! _– fucking_ erotic_ bundle of Hot Jedi Master.

Anakin took a deep breath, straightening up and trying to reassert his control over the situation. By the stars, he had pictured this moment often enough in his daydreams.

But somehow, he had always been the seducer, not the sedu_cee… _this was an intriguing reversal of roles.

"You can't always be in charge, Anakin," a sudden purr right by his right ear made Anakin jump as warm arms wrapped securely around his waist from behind. Obi-Wan nuzzled his shoulder softly. "I _am_ supposed to be the Master in this relationship, after all."

Ordinarily, Anakin would have been inclined to debate the point, but Obi-Wan spun him roughly around so that they were face to face. Anakin had only a split second to register the sexy smirk that still quirked those perfect lips before Obi-Wan's mouth slammed onto his, demanding, dominating, dictating the intensity of the kiss. Anakin felt his knees weaken, his lips parting automatically to allow Obi-Wan to devour every part of his mouth, moaning slightly at the contact.

Obi-Wan rubbed his nose against Anakin's lightly, flicking his tongue over the younger Jedi's lips as they broke apart, tasting them slowly.

"Master…" Anakin breathed, resting his forehead against the older Jedi's, his breath hitching in his throat. Jedi did _not_ kiss like that. Jedi _Masters_ certainly did _not_ kiss like that. Anakin wasn't even sure if the highest paid courtesans on Coruscant knew how to kiss like _that._

_Padmé_ certainly didn't know how to –

"And _I'm_ certain I know how to do a great many things that your Naboo princess would never even _think_ of attempting," Obi-Wan murmured against Anakin's lips, sliding one hand away from tangling in Anakin's thick hair to tap sharply at the younger Jedi's temple. "Your shielding is faulty _again,_ Anakin."

"You're going to lecture me on that _now?_" Anakin whispered huskily, pushing Obi-Wan back against a wall to explore that long, elegant neck with his mouth.

Obi-Wan hummed with pleasure, arching forward emphatically. Anakin licked his Master's throat, feeling the vibrations of Obi-Wan's voice box under his tongue.

"Well… if you don't shield properly, then I can do _this_," Obi-Wan purred.

Anakin gasped loudly at the images that suddenly flooded his mind, flowing along their training bond, making his wildest fantasies look childish by comparison.

_Obi-Wan's body pressed against him, on him, _in_ him. His legs locked around his Master's waist as he cried out in ecstasy again and again. Obi-Wan's hands on his body, stroking his cock, teasing, taunting, playing until Anakin could only moan incoherently. Entangled so tightly that it was impossible to tell where he ended and Obi-Wan began. _

Reality mingled with the scenes he saw in his mind's eye as Obi-Wan kissed him again, dancing his tongue with Anakin's own, hands running all over the younger Jedi's pliant body. Echoes of pleasure came across their bond as well, teasing him with phantom caresses, making his body react strongly, arching hard against Obi-Wan.

"Hmm, I thought that would make you forget about her."

Anakin didn't stop to wonder who the _fuck_ his Master was talking about, dimly aware that he was gasping Obi-Wan's name. That somehow their positions had reversed so that _he_ was the one held captive against the wall as Obi-Wan ravished his body with that sinful mouth.

Closing his eyes, he gave himself completely over to the sensations, both Force-induced and those expertly compelled from his body by those cunning, calloused hands. Scene after scene raced through his mind, wicked, erotic, delicious.

"Not yet, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, pulling away slightly to press a chaste kiss against Anakin's lips.

Anakin languorously opened his eyes again, exhaling slowly, feeling his racing pulse slow slightly. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered one of the more… deviant… ideas Obi-Wan had. "The _Council Chambers_, Master?"

"Hmm," Obi-Wan agreed absently, nibbling at the skin of Anakin's jaw line. "Couldn't you just picture Master Windu's face?"

"You… you are…" Anakin struggled to find the words.

"Not quite what you expected?" Obi-Wan supplied, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Better." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, ghosting his hands down over Anakin's back, skimming the skin lightly with his fingernails until Anakin whimpered softly. He swayed forwards, leaning towards Obi-Wan's caress as the Jedi Master tauntingly pulled away, backing up towards the door to his quarters.

With a frustrated snarl, Anakin lunged forwards, slamming their lips together, tangling his fingers in Obi-Wan's hair as they blindly stumbled backwards through the doorframe, stumbling over each other's feet in their haste.

"Patience," Obi-Wan chided Anakin with impish glee, nipping lightly at the younger Jedi's earlobe. His throaty chuckle was cut off, however, as Anakin hooked one leg behind Obi-Wan's knees, tripping the older Jedi so that the two of them feel sprawled on the floor, Anakin pinning Obi-Wan against the carpet.

"How… how in the _Sith_ is that towel still on?" he demanded, flushed, pinning Obi-Wan's arms on the floor over his head with one hand. The other hand he trailed slowly down Obi-Wan's chest, following its path with his mouth, sucking at his Master's pale flesh and leaving little love bites to mark his progress.

"A- Anakin!" Obi-Wan gasped, crying out again as Anakin swirled his tongue around one nipple. Anakin smiled against his Master's chest, continuing his slow explorations with lips and tongue while his hand slid up under that damnable towel. Obi-Wan's hips bucked up off the floor as Anakin stroked his length sensuously, stormy eyes, clouded with lust, locked on Anakin's own.

Slowly, Anakin pulled his hand away, rewarded by a moan of frustration from his dishevelled Master. Anakin smirked in response, nuzzling Obi-Wan's chest, licking the beads of sweat sensuously from his Master's flushed skin. Trailing his mouth down over the well-muscled stomach, sampling every centimetre of succulent flesh. Nibbling lightly at Obi-Wan's belly button before planting slow, deliberate kisses down the path of fine hairs that lead down to his Master's crotch.

Obi-Wan's breathing caught in his throat as Anakin peeled back the towel, and moaned as his apprentice's warm breath fell on his exposed cock. Anakin kissed the flushed skin lightly, lips barely whispering over the skin, smiling at the way Obi-Wan's hips rocked forward in automatic response.

_"Fuck, _Anakin…"

"Yes, Master?" he purred seductively, sliding his hands up Obi-Wan's chest and moving to straddle his Master's hips. But before he could properly enjoy regaining control of the situation, he was falling backwards as Obi-Wan dislodged him, sprawling onto his back on the floor. Then they were pressed together once again, chest to chest, groin to groin, skin slick with sweat. Anakin's mouth opened in a soundless cry as Obi-Wan ground his hips hard against Anakin's own, rubbing their erections together with delicious friction, skin sliding against skin.

"You do what _I_ say, Padawan," Obi-Wan growled throatily, reaching down to grasp Anakin's erection firmly in his hand. Anakin moaned as the calloused fingers tightened, caressing his length roughly, bringing him to the brink of climax.

Neck arched, hands sliding up and down the length of Obi-Wan's back, Anakin bit his lip, head rolling from side to side as he pushed his hips upwards, thrusting into Obi-Wan's hand.

"I… I'm… I'm not your Pada… Padawan…." Anakin protested weakly, panting as Obi-Wan ran his tongue along the hollow of his throat. "Please," he whimpered, pressing fevered kisses over Obi-Wan's face and throat, pressing his lips against the crook of his Master's neck. "Stop teasing, Obi-Wan, _please._"

His body was on fire, his skin feeling too tight to hold everything in. He wanted to let go, to scream out Obi-Wan's name in vehement ecstasy, to forget about being the Chosen One, to forget about being a Jedi Knight. To forget being Anakin Skywalker. He didn't want to be anything more than Obi-Wan's lover, to become whatever his Master wanted him to be.

"_Please_."

Obi-Wan kissed him in response, raising his hand to caress Anakin's cheek. The younger Jedi turned his face to kiss the palm of his Master's hand, pulling two fingers into his mouth hungrily. His eyes never left Obi-Wan's own as he sucked hard, tasting them, running his tongue down their length. He could feel the shiver that ran through Obi-Wan's body in response, saw how those clear blue eyes that he adored were clouded and dark with passion.

"Please," he repeated, as Obi-Wan drew his hand away, clasping his Master's wrist hard, guiding his hand down to his ass. "I- I want you to…"

Obi-Wan kissed him again, cutting him off as he slid two fingers into Anakin's body. The younger Jedi cried out against Obi-Wan's mouth, moaning as the Jedi Master scissored his fingers apart, preparing Anakin.

"Stars _end_," Anakin exclaimed, tearing his mouth away from Obi-Wan's own, his hips bucking against his Master's fingers. "Would you… would you just…. Sith, Obi-Wan… _fuck me already!" _he bit his lower lip hard as Obi-Wan crooked his fingers, hands clenching on the carpet as his body arched involuntarily.

Obi-Wan chuckled huskily, pushing Anakin's thighs farther apart, bracing his hand on the younger Jedi's hip. "So _demanding_, young one," he teased. "What sort of language are they teaching you these days? I _never_ spoke to my Master that way."

"Then punish me," came the impudent response.

"Hmm… I think I might have to…" Obi-Wan purred throatily, a wicked smile curving those perfect lips.

Anakin opened his mouth to snap a retort, but all coherent response was driven from his mind as Obi-Wan entered him. He closed his eyes tightly, whimpering slightly at the pleasure that exploded through his body, setting his veins on fire.

"_Fuck._ _Me_, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he repeated slowly, lasciviously, opening his eyes again to meet his Master's own. With a licentious moan, he let his head fall back against the carpet, blond curls dishevelled and falling into his eyes, feeling his Master shiver in response to this reaction.

A brush against his psychic shielding, resonating along their Force bond. Anakin dropped his shields, meeting Obi-Wan's dark blue eyes. He gasped as their minds met, intertwining as intimately as their bodies, heightening his perception until there was nothing beyond the passion, the pleasure of touching Obi-Wan and being touched. Nothing else was important in that perfect instant.

Anakin cried out as Obi-Wan pulled back slightly and thrust deeper into him, as his Master's hand gripped his own erection, moving in time to the rhythm of his hips. He clutched at Obi-Wan's back, digging his fingers in hard as lights exploded behind his eyes with the intensity of awareness that was overwhelming his senses. Their hips moved in tandem, the pace increasing furiously, Anakin's hands sliding down Obi-Wan's back to cup his ass, pulling his Master tighter inside him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out, body rigid as he climaxed, pulling Anakin close against him. The sensation of his Master coming inside of him pushed Anakin to orgasm, body arching violently off the floor with the strength of his climax.

They lay together, limbs entangled wantonly, sprawled bonelessly on the carpet. With a low moan, Obi-Wan rolled off Anakin to flop on his back on the floor, smiling contentedly.

"Wh- where… where did you… did you learn to _do_ that?" Anakin panted, struggling to breathe normally as he pillowed his head on Obi-Wan's chest, hearing how fast his Master's pulse was, perfectly in time with his own.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, craning his neck to press an exhausted kiss on Anakin's damp curls, stroking the younger Jedi's arm with one languid hand. "Ask me no questions, young one…."

"Obi-Wan…?" Anakin murmured drowsily, snuggling closer.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I was thinking of you, you know. In the shower."

A soft chuckle. "I know. I told you, you're _terrible_ at shielding sometimes."

"Obi-Wan…?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Do you think next time we could make it to the bed?"

Obi-Wan sighed in contentment, pulling Anakin tighter against him. "That would be nice," he whispered, his eyes drifting shut as he nuzzled his cheek against Anakin's hair.

END!

* * *

Please review. As this is my first really slashy HJL--and the very first one I've posted, though I've written in some future chapters for Chiaro-- I'm pretty nervous about it! LOL, silly, I know.

And (shameless plug) be sure to check out the live journal I'm keeping with my beloved beta and co-author Temple Mistress!

http/ the Pirate


End file.
